An Unknowing Love
by Nichole Cullen Pattinson
Summary: Bella Swan attends langley University where she Meets the Cullens and the Hales. Fast friendships Form and Bella soon finds herself in an everlasting relationship. Soon the tables turn and trouble arises and relationships are tested.
1. Chapter 1:

So here it was…My move in day at Langley University. It had come so quickly that I felt a slight hesitance. The move in was quick, as I didn't want Charlie to linger causing him more pain. Leading up to this moment Charlie had been fairly quiet and reserved, which I assumed was his way of worrying about me combined with his realization that once again he would be alone.

Once Charlie was gone I sat in my room nervous as I knew that my roommate would be arriving soon. For some reason I was more nervous about meeting her than I was about my classes. For all I knew she could despise of me the moment she entered the door…Not that she would have any reason to, but there was always that possibility. I got up from the window sill and began to unpack. This was the part I dreaded the most, having to arrange what little belongings I had in this tiny little space I would be sharing with someone I didn't even know.

My thoughts returned to my roommate. _Oh god she's going to hate me...how will I live with someone who hates me??? _ I stood there for a moment realizing that I was paranoid over nothing. I quickly put all my things away and began to tidy my photos on my desk just as my suite door opened. I tensed up knowing that my roommate had arrived. My heart began to race as the door opened. _Ok Bella just calm down and breathe, everything will be fine. She won't hate you. Just smile and act pleasant. _Ok so I was losing my marbles but I was unsure of how to deal with the situation.

I looked up as a small pixie like girl entered the room. She had a massive amount of bags. She was gorgeous, with brownish black hair that was cut to perfectly fit her heart shaped face. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I felt myself blush knowing that I couldn't compare to her in the slightest. She approached me and gave me a hug; I was shocked unable to speak

"Hi I'm Alice, you must be Isabella right? She exclaimed sitting her purse down on my desk. "Yea but you can just call me Bella, it's less formal". She smiled anxiously as she flitted around the room. I watched as she examined everything, noticing how graceful she was. Seriously, where was she from? I'd never seen anyone as happy and bouncy as she was.

"Oh this is great, we have to go to the mall so we can decorate, you know give our room a bit of a makeover"

I was unsure of how to tell her that I wasn't much of the shopping type, and that I clearly knew nothing of how to even make myself over, let alone a whole room. I thought of ways to let her down and decline the offer, as not to make her feel bad. I wasn't very good at turning people down, as I knew my uncontrollable fits of blushing would surely give me away.

"Um… Alice I appreciate that you want to hang out already but I'm not sure that's a good idea. I mean I'm not much of a shopper. It doesn't really appeal to me"

I noticed how quickly she looked up from making her bed, with a look of shock on her face. I couldn't quite tell if she was upset or just surprised that as a girl I didn't like to shop.

_Oh I hope I haven't hurt her feeling ,this is definitely not a good way to start…_again I let my thoughts come over me before I realized that Alice was still staring at me. She looked puzzled and then I was sure I'd hurt her feelings. Her face was contorted in a way I'd never seen before. I quickly began to apologize.

"Oh Alice I'm sorry. I hope haven't hurt your feelings. I just know that me and shopping aren't exactly friends"

She just smiled and quickly walked over to me grabbing my hand. "Oh no Bella it's quite alright, it's just a way to have fun, you know get to know each other better, besides it may cheer you up, you look a little sad. What do you say???? Please, please, please????"

"Alice I just couldn't…I don't real---

"You may as well give up, she not going to cave". The voice I heard behind me was like music to my ears. Soft, like velvet. Who was this??? I turned around to see another gorgeous creature. I immediately ran out of breath. He was tall and pale, with the most beautiful green eyes I'd ever seen. His hair was a beautiful bronze color and sat untidy atop of his head. I was mesmerized. I watched as he brought in more of Alice's belongings and sat them down on her bed. "Jesus Alice, you couldn't have packed lighter" he asked her turning around to leave. I just stared in amazement as he walked out of the room and down the hall quickly. Alice snapped me out of my trance.

"Bella come on, please. It'll be loads of fun I promise"

I quickly decided to give in seeing as this was a losing battle, and there was no way to get past this. Alice had captured me with her cheery smile. _Oh boy I'm afraid of what I've gotten myself into…_ I knew that I would like Alice, Just not her choices for shopping!!!!


	2. Chapter 2:

*****Ok Guys here's chapter Two. I would really appreciate if i could get some reviews to tell me if you like it or if you have any ideas********

After much protesting and pleading Alice and I headed to the mall. She offered to drive, and I agreed seeing as though I really didn't want to go. We arrived at Franklin Mills and I all but lost my breath…_Oh Jesus Christ what I have I done????_ I knew that I had truly messed up!!!! The mall had to run at least a stretch of four miles give or take and I had a feeling Alice would want to venture into every store.

Alice was out of the car in no time and was bouncing around uncontrollably. I had never seen anyone smile as much as she did in the few short moments that we were there. Seriously this was going to be a long day.

"Bella, Come on. We have so much ground to cover today"

She grabbed my arm and pulled me behind her running at full speed. Ok so was this how she always was about shopping? I was sure I didn't want to know the answer to that. I followed behind Alice and watched as she rushed in to Black Lion. Something about this store scared me. Maybe it was because it was called Black Lion or it could have simply been the fact that everything was expensive as the dickens. Alice lit up as she spotted an oil painting, which I must admit was decent, minus all of the excessive use of color. The painting alone could have lit up a room in the dark. _I hope she does not think I'm going to wake up to that every morning…she has got to be losing her mind…or maybe she already has. _

"Oooohh Bella, don't you just love this? It's so colorful"

That's what I was afraid of. I wasn't sure of what to make of the painting. It looked as if my neighbors three year old had gotten her hands on a vast variety if paints and just threw them on the canvas.

"Alice, that's a bit too much colorful for me. I mean it's hurting my eyes standing here looking at it. Maybe we should look for something with more neutral tones????"

If looks could kill I would have surely been dead, Alice gave me a glare that sent chills up my spine. I knew she wasn't going to take no for an answer when it came to that painting so naturally I agreed hoping that we could hurry and get out of that store.

The rest of the day continued much the same, Alice picking out what she thought was nice and me just agreeing in hopes of going home.

……..

After Spending 5 hours at the mall with Alice I was dog tired. All I wanted to do was sleep, and cuddle up with my oversized bear brownie in my cozy bed. I heard Alice fumble around, putting up the items she'd purchased I guessed. _Man does she ever take a break…._

I decided that sleep was not an option and I got up and offered to help Alice put everything away. "Alice do you need some assistance??" I asked stepping over bags on the floor. She looked excited that I was attempting to participate.

"Sure Bella, could you handle the bathroom supplies"

I reached for the bag as the door opened and in walked a beautiful girl with blonde hair. I wasn't sure of what to make of her. Of course she was just as gorgeous as Alice, but she was much taller, and shaped like a run way model. _Jesus all of Alice's friend so far are amazingly beautiful, so why is she hanging with me???? Oh wait she's just being nice because I'm her roommate…Duh Bella!!!_

"So how's it coming in here Alice?" the blonde girl asked, as she looked around the room

Alice just continued to smile and unpack the decorations that she'd bought. "It's great rose, we got a lot of stuff for the room, I even got us this cute oil painting" she flashed the painting at her friend, who gasped at the sight of it. "Alice what the Hell is that??? Baby vomit or something"

Alice was clearly shocked that her friend didn't like the painting either. "You know what, I don't really care that you don't like it Rose it gives the room a feng shui type of feeling". I watched as Alice snatched the painting. Her friend failed horribly as she tried to control her outburst of laughter. She turned and reached her hand out to shake mine." I apologize for being rude; My Name is Rosalie Hale, Alice Dates my brother jasper". I shook her hand and smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you Rosalie, I'm Bella Swan"

Rosalie, like Alice was very stylish and did I mention beautiful. I just couldn't get over Alice's friends. I just sat down on my bed again and watched Rosalie rummage through all of the bags on Alice's bed. She slowly turned and looked as if she knew something I didn't.

"Bella I hope you like shopping and playing dress up, otherwise you're in for a long year with Alice"

_Oh great now someone tells me…. I'm really going to need to figure out another way to have fun with Alice; because there was no way that I was going to be subjected to her shopping addiction or playing Bella Barbie. _I just shook my head and tried to smile pleasantly even though I knew Rosalie was telling the truth. Even though I wasn't big on religion I said a pray for strength to get through night.

******** So what do you think????? Reviews are greatly appreciated********


	3. Chapter 3:

**So here's Chapter Three. I think it's fairly good. Also the links to see Alice's and Bella's Outfits for Dinner are on my profile********

Chapter Three

I woke out of my slumber to see that I was surrounded by a sea of pink…._What In the World did Alice do while I was asleep????? I feel like I'm living inside a Pepto Bismol bottle instead of a college dorm room…. _Alice must have noticed the sour look on my face, as her smile quickly turned into a frown

"Bella don't you like the room decorations?"

What was I supposed to say "Oh It's Great Alice" Ha ha…not a chance. I got up from the bed and scratched my head as I headed to the bathroom. I could hear Alice's Small feet following me to our private bathroom.

"Bella, come on its really not that bad. I just figured that you didn't want to look at plain white walls with no accent". So she did have a point there. I had to admit that these rooms were a bit drab and boring but all the pink was going to kill me. We definitely had to sit down and talk about what were going to do because at this point because I was overwhelmed beyond words.

I knew that I wasn't handling things right, as I came out of the bathroom I sat down beside Alice on her bed and put my hand on her small petite shoulder. I had to apologize because this kind of behavior was not who I was or who I wanted to be.

"Alice, I'm so sorry for the way I've been overreacting to everything. I'm normally not this anal about small things. I really appreciate that you are trying to make this place more livable. I hope that you can forgive me, please???"

I was hoping that Alice wasn't so upset with me that it would possibly ruin a chance of having a friendship, as I realized I needed to have friends with all of the turmoil going on between my parents. I quickly realized that the very person I was pushing away was the person I would need the most.

"Well Bella, you did kinda hurt my feelings, but let's let bygone's be bygone's" She declared as she headed to her wardrobe. She pulled out an off the shoulder grey and silver sequined sweater with dark wash denim skinny jeans and some grey diamond studded ankle boots. She adjusted her pearl necklace and fastened her pearl drop earrings. I admired Alice's taste in clothing, but I knew that I would never be able to dress like that.

"Bella you should be getting dressed for dinner"

I looked down at myself and I felt like I was already dressed. I was very comfortable in my Abercrombie hoodie, loose fitting jeans, and chuck taylor's. I was unsure of what Alice meant by changing for dinner, but I was afraid of what she may have had in mind.

………..

We arrived in the café and I spotted Rosalie sitting at a table with two other guys and the beautiful bronze-haired guy from our room. _Oh god he's so beautiful…..if only I could just have my wa---…_

I felt Alice grab my arm as I almost fell to the ground. Man I hated wearing heels. I'd let Alice talk me into wearing them along with some boyfriend jeans, and a lace adorned sleeveless shirt. She'd also given me her diamond drop earrings, saying that they complemented the ensemble perfectly. We approached the table and sat down. Again I was amazed by how gorgeous Alice's associates were…._I really have to get out more often if everyone is as beautiful as they are…wait, well no because everyone isn't that beautiful, especially not in forks…Ugh!!!_

As we sat down I couldn't help but notice the bronze haired guy. I silently prayed that he didn't see me staring at him. Rosalie fussed at the larger guy of the three and I saw him smile with his beautiful crooked grin and I wanted to faint. His smile made my heart flutter uncontrollably. I was brought out of my daydream by the feeling of Rosalie grabbing my forearm.

"Hey Bella, I wanted to introduce you to everyone. This big oaf here is Emmett my Boyfriend, Alice's older brother" she said as she pointed at the large guy in front of her. He was big and intimidating. I was sure he played some type of sport, because he would be of some good use.

"This Idiot here is my older brother Jasper, he goes with Alice" I acknowledged jasper as he reached out and grabbed my hand and placed a kiss on it "Hello Bella, It's nice to meet you" he said smiling at me. I looked back at Rosalie, waiting for her to introduce the last guy, the one I couldn't stop focusing on. She noticed my cheery expression and continued her introductions.

" Finally we have the super cynical male version of Alice, Edward her twin" she exclaimed as she rolled her eyes. I was stunned to find out that he was Alice's twin. I would have never guessed.

"Hello Bella, Nice to meet you" he stated as he glanced at me with his piercing green eyes

God his voice was so velvety and calming, that it took my breath away. I just smiled and I felt myself blush profusely. _Bella don't blush….he'll know you like him…..just calm down!!!! _I knew it was too late so I just sat quietly. The rest of dinner went off without a hitch and I just sat back and marveled at their interaction with each other. I admired how close they all were and I wished that I'd had family and friends as close as them. I occasionally joined in on the conversations, but I mostly listened and laughed at Emmett, who was ridiculously funny.

I was glad that I'd met Alice and Rosalie, they welcomed me into their group of friends and made me feel like I was family as well. I hated that I'd given Alice such a hard time earlier and I sat contemplating ways to make it up to her, while I watched her twin brother laugh and talk as well… Oh goodness I had a crush already, and I knew that I would have to say something soon, but what if he didn't like me or already had a girlfriend. I sat back and gave up realizing that I had the slimmest possible chance of dating Edward Cullen.


	4. Chapter 4:

*******Alrite Guys I seriously Need more reviews,otherwise I'll delete the story completely!!!!! Please let me know what you think******

Chapter Four

Dinner last night was great and I was still high up in the clouds, until I realized that I had to get dressed for class…_Oh goodie this should be great….wonder who else I'll meet in my classes today._ I looked over to make sure that Alice was asleep, so I wouldn't have to play Bella Barbie again today. I had to admit that I felt great last night wearing some of Alice's clothing, but I definitely just wanted to be comfortable going to class. I hurried into the bathroom, showered, brushed my teeth and hair, and washed my face. I looked in the mirror and I could see the excitement in my eyes. I figured this was the beginning of a new life for me. Hopefully.

I threw on an oversized flannel checkered shirt and some cut up skinny jeans with my black and white converse. It felt great to be on flat ground again. I headed across campus to my first class in Davies hall. I was mesmerized by the grandeur of the building. It was stone walled with marble flooring that I could see my own reflection in…._I wonder who waxes these floors???_

I hurried down the hall to my English class in hopes that I wouldn't be late. As I entered the class I froze in shock. The hall was full of students chattering and moving around. I hurried to find a seat anywhere I could since there weren't many seats left. I found a seat next to a boy who seemed like he was nice and kinda cute, and I was hoping he would be nice. As I settled in my seat a hand reached towards me, when I looked up I noticed it was the boy to my left.

"Hi I'm Jacob Black, how are you?" he asked as I shook his hand

He smiled at me and I was flabbergasted. He had such a beautiful smile I almost forgot to respond. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Bella Swan" I replied as I let go of his hand. Our conversation commenced until the professor called class to order. He startled me as he slammed his knap sack on the desk.

"Alright class I am Professor Abrams, Please take out paper and pen for your first class assignment"

I looked around the class and everyone seemed just as puzzled as I was. Jacob just laughed as he pulled out his writing utensil. "This should be an interesting class period" he stated looking at me. I knew that this was going to be a long period. I simply sighed and waited for instructions.

……….

After class Jacob decided that he would walk me to my next class. I had to admit he was really cool and easy to talk to. I'd found out that he lived not too far from me in La Push, the reservation just outside of forks. I was glad that I would know someone who could relate to me.

"So you're Charlie's daughter? That's cool. Him and my dad Billy were pretty good friends before we were born"

I was surprised Charlie had never mentioned Billy Black, since they were friends. I generally knew all of my dad's friends, which there weren't very many, but still I knew them. I would have to ask him about it later. I suddenly came up with a great idea that I was sure Jacob would agree with. "Hey Jacob, maybe we could get Charlie and Billy together whenever we go home for break. What do you think?" I asked as I stopped in front of my class building. I looked to Jacob, who I could tell was thinking about my idea.

"You know Bella, that's actually a great idea. My dad would love that a lot. We should definitely discuss this later."

"Cool, well thanks for walking me over here. I'll see you later Jacob" I said as I headed towards the entrance of the building. "Alright Bella, see you later". With that he walked off and I headed to my next class happy glad that I had a new friend.

………….

Class was over for the day and I decided to head to the library to get some books my professor had recommended. I wandered aimlessly down the aisle looking for Les Miserables by Victor Hugo when I ran into something big. _Ouch…what the hell???? _All my books fell to the floor and I reached down to pick them up and stumbled.

"Oops sorry Bella, didn't mean to scare you" a booming voice said

I knew it was Emmett, but I wondered why he was in the library, in the classical literature section at that. He helped me up and handed my books back to me. I looked at him perplexed, and I'm sure he figured out why.

"Hey what's that look for? I read" he exclaimed as if his feelings had been hurt. I suppressed a light chuckle so that I wouldn't offend him anymore. I saw Jasper and Edward approaching and I suddenly began to smile. Jasper gave Emmett a pat on the back "Yea right Emm, the only thing you read is your football playbook. Oh and maybe playboy, that is if Rosalie doesn't find them first". I couldn't help but laugh aloud as Emmett began to blush. It was funny to see Emmett of all people embarrassed. I just shook my head and continued my book search.

"Well Bella we'll leave you alone so that you can get back to your search, see ya later" Jasper and Emmett both hugged me and walked off. I assumed that Edward had left with them so I didn't even hesitate to look back. I finally found the book after 20 minutes of searching, but there was one problem. I looked up to the third shelf realizing that I couldn't reach it…._oh now isn't this great!!!!! _I found a chair at the end of the row and pulled up to the shelf. I put my books down on the ground and slowly got up in the chair. Reaching up to the shelf I still couldn't reach it. Now I was getting irritated so I stood on my tip toes and grabbed the book. The chair began to rock back and forth and before I could grab onto the shelf I was falling. I prepared to hit the ground, but something or someone caught me. _What happened??? Who was this????_

"You should definitely ask for help before you hurt yourself"

There it was, the velvet voice that made my heart melt. Where did Edward come from? I thought he'd left. Had he been watching me? And if he had how did he get to me so quickly. "I'm not helpless Edward; I didn't need to ask for help. I reached the book just fine". He put me down and began to chuckle "Well it didn't seem that way, but if you say so Bella" he retorted as he handed my books to me and walked away. _Did he just insult my intelligence???...oh well whatever!!!! _I put the chair back and headed to the check out desk mad at Edward.

******Give me those great reviews and ideas guys. I'd really appreciate it******


	5. Chapter 5:

Chapter Five

I was livid, enraged even. I walked in my room and threw my books down on my desk. I didn't even notice that Alice was lying in her bed asleep. I couldn't believe that Edward had just insulted me like that. Who did he think he was? Ugh I could just strangle him. Alice was obviously bothered by the noise I was making, as she sat up and stared at me pace the floor.

"Bella, what in god's name is the matter" she questioned rubbing her eyes.

I didn't even know how to explain to her that her twin was Satan himself. How would I word that without offending her…."_Oh Alice your twin's the devil incarnate"….or "Alice I could just kill your brother, how's that sound?" _ I was definitely not in the mood for answering questions, but I knew that Alice had done nothing wrong. I sat down on my bed and crossed my legs Indian style.

"Your brother is such a smart ass! I really don't like him right now!"

Alice looked perplexed as if she'd missed a life altering event. I knew that I had to explain the entire situation to her in order for her to completely understand why I was so angry. "What happened and which brother?"

I gave Alice a look that certainly let her know it wasn't Emmett. She sat back and just shook her head in agreement. "I take it that you mean Edward. He can be a bit of a smartass at times". I didn't know how anyone could deal with Edward. He was so egotistical and frankly I didn't want to be bothered with his antics. "I was in the library minding my own business, searching for my book when Emmett, Jasper, and Edward came up behind me and" Alice stopped me.

"Wait did you say Emmett, like my older brother Emmett?" Alice was clearly as shocked as I was that Emmett had been in the library. I simply shook my head to acknowledge that she was right. I laughed as Alice rolled her eyes in disbelief. "Any who, we spoke and laughed at Emmett and that was it. Jasper and Emmett left and I'd assumed that Edward had too so I went back to minding my business. I stood in the chair to reach my book on the third shelf and I almost fell but Edward caught me, saying that I should have asked for help. For what? I reached it just fine" Alice doubled over laughing at how angry I'd gotten so quickly.

"Really Bella, that's not so bad, I mean you could've gotten hurt had Edward not been there"

"Yes, but he insulted me when I said that I didn't need any help. He goes off and says "oh it didn't seem that way but ok". That really bothered me" I jumped up from my bed and started pacing again. Alice got up and put her hand on my shoulder.

"It will get better, that I'm sure of ". Alice seemed to know something I didn't but I wasn't worried about it. I simply wanted to get through the rest of the day without another one of Edward's cynical moments.

…

Dinner flew by and I was glad, so that I could return to my dorm and just relax. Alice and Rosalie had decided to go shopping and I was glad that I didn't have to be subjected to that again. I grabbed Les Miserables and sat in the window. I quickly glanced down and something immediately caught my attention. There was Edward frolicking with a girl I'd never seen before. Her hair was a fiery red color, falling down her back in ringlets. I was disgusted watching her make moves on him the way she was. Her hands wrapped around his waist, as she looked him in the eyes. It almost made me angry….wait a minute. Was I angry seeing Edward with another girl? I continued to watch, hoping that they couldn't see me. Forgetting that the window was open I leaned over to get a closer look and almost slipped "wholly crap" I exclaimed. Their heads snapped up towards my window. I dropped down quickly so they wouldn't see me. _Man I hope they didn't see me_. I stayed that way for a few minutes hoping that if I had been spotted, that they would have forgotten. As I got up from my spot by the window my room door flew open.

"Did you enjoy the show, Bella?" I could sense the fury in his voice. _Oh boy this should be good__. _I didn't want to admit that it hurt me to see him with that girl. No I would never admit that to him. He just couldn't know how I felt.

"Edward, seriously what are you talking about? I slipped because I was trying to clean up something I'd spilled. I could care less what you were doing"

I stormed across the room grabbing my keys and my iPod as I walked out the door. I knew he was going to follow me. I put my head phones in my ear and scrolled through my songs stopping at "My Immortal" by Evanescence. I hoped that my nonchalant attitude would turn Edward away but I was wrong. I hurried out of the building to my truck. I just needed to drive and assess what was going on. As I opened my car door Edward slammed it closed. I was shocked.

"Bella let's not act like you're innocent here! I saw you watching me and Victoria! If you're wondering there's nothing going on between us"

I was taken aback by Edward's comment, maybe it was because I didn't feel like I was owed one or maybe he had an ulterior motive, either way I was stunned.

"Edward, are we really going through this? You don't owe me an explanation and honestly I could care less about who you spend your free time with. I could see if we were together but we're not so let it go".

We stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. I knew he was mad and so was I but there was no point in arguing over a lost cause. It wasn't of any importance to me.

"You are so impossibly Inhumane! From the moment you met me, you've given me nothing but grief. I mean what do you want from me. Honestly?"

I didn't realize that Edward had notice my attitude, but then again it wasn't hard to miss. I'd made everyone's life a living hell because I didn't want Edward to know that I found him attractive. This whole situation was ridiculous but I was not about to cave.

"You want the truth Edward? Here's the truth. You are a pig-headed egotistical jerk and I don't expect anything from you at all. Now if you will excuse me I have somewhere to go" I knew that I was being overly obnoxious but I had to get him off my back.

"Whatever Bella, I guess this conversation is over"

The look on Edwards face as he walked away broke my heart into a million pieces. I wanted to run to him and hug him uncontrollably and never let go but I wasn't about to be vulnerable. I climbed into my GMC Sierra Denali and left. I just needed to drive and clear my head before returning to campus.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

APOV

I couldn't help but watch the scene unfolding outside between Bella and Edward. What the hell had I missed while I was out with Rosalie? I figured that they were arguing when I saw Edward slam Bella's truck door closed. OMG, what was really going on? I called Rosalie over to the window with me so she could see.

"Hey Rose, come here, you have to see this"

Rose hurried to the window and her mouth fell open. She looked astonished and taken by surprise. I was feeling the same way. I was at a complete loss for words.

"Are they arguing? What in the hell did we miss?"

She looked to me for an answer and all I could seem to do was shake my head. Their conversation looked intense. I turned away just to see Rosalie's expression, but I was interrupted by the sound of screeching tires.

"Oh wow Bella just took off" Rose exclaimed as she put her hand over her mouth. I watched my brother walk away dragging back towards the dorm. I had to find out what was going on, but I knew he wouldn't tell me. I was hesitant about calling Bella. Maybe she would tell me, but then again there was a possibility that she would completely blow me off. I knew I had to figure it out, so it was a risk I had to take.

"Wow I can't believe what just happened. That was almost like watching a daytime soap opera"

I glared at Rose, even though she was right. I could wait to talk to Bella, but I had to find Edward. I could feel when something was wrong with my brother. It was an instinct that I'd acquired over the years since Edward's emotions were ever changing. I got up and ran out of the room and down the hall to the boy's corridor. I was out of breath as I reached his room door. I knocked several times but got no answer. I knew he was in there. _Oh come on Edward, open the door. _I knew he could hear me. Edward was always able to hear what was going on around him. I'd always thought that we were weird considering I always knew what was going to happen before it did. We were always considered freaks up until high school when we moved to Port Angeles, WA. I was getting angrier standing in the hall way. _"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!"_ The door swung open and Edward stood there irritated by my presence.

"What do you want Alice? I'm not in the mood for any of your shenanigans right now!"

I gave him a cold stared and pushed him aside and walked into the room. He was going to tell me what happened even if I had to drag it out of him. I knew it wouldn't be hard. I simply had to push the right buttons and he would spill. I plopped down on his beanbag chair and got comfortable. I saw him look at me as if questioning why I was sitting down.

"Alice don't get too comfortable, you won't be here very long".

I watched Edward sit on his bed and grab a book of short stories by Edgar Allan Poe. _What in god's name? _ Here was Edward having one of his weird moments that seemed to happen entirely too often. He sat there reading as if I weren't even in the room

"Edward, do you not see me sitting here?" I asked getting slightly annoyed

He looked up from the book and stared at me. "Alice, you came in here. I didn't call you and beg you to come down here. This is what I was doing when you decided to interrupt me"

Why was he such a freaking stick in the mud? For us to be twins he certainly didn't act much like me, and I sure didn't act like him. We were polar opposites as my dad would always say. Now I was beginning to realize how true that statement was.

"Edward, what happened with you and Bella tonight?"

His face hardened at the mentioning of her name. He got up and threw the book on his desk and ran his fingers through his hair forcefully. It crashed to the hard wood with a loud thud. It scared me slightly. He began pacing the floor.

"Damn it Alice! Why do you always have to know everything? It's not important. Now will you leave? Please?"

He wasn't about to get off that easily, even though he was having one of his temper tantrums. I got up and walked up to him. I gently reached up and placed my hand on his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder at me shaking his head. I knew I had to play the big brother move on him, even though he was only five minutes older than me. I was hoping it worked this time

"Come on big brother, what's wrong? I can't have you mad at my new friend. I wouldn't be able to choose between the two of you"

Ok so this was wrong but I had to play the friendship card with Edward too, as he could be so cold at times. I felt like I was slowly wearing him down. His shoulders relaxed and he sat down in the chair at his desk.

"Alice, seriously she hates me. I don't know what it is? I've been trying to figure out what I could've done to make her hate me but I haven't come up with anything."

So my big brother was confessing that he had thoughts about Bella. Yes! My work here was done. Now all I had to do was to get Bella to confess. I kissed Edward on his forehead and headed to the door.

"Everything will work out. I wouldn't stress about it too much. She will come around."

He gave me a look that could've broken my heart if I didn't know him. He shook his head and I walked out of the room to leave him to his thoughts. _Man this is going to be a huge mess! _ I ran back to my room to tell Rosalie what I'd found out. I knew she could help me figure something out. Two heads were always better than one.

EPOV

After Alice left I wasn't in my right mind to read anymore so I simply sat at my desk, lost in my thoughts of Bella Swan. For the last few days I had constant thoughts of her and I couldn't figure out why. Always the smart ass, jasper managed to say that it was my natural urge to want to bed her before I attempted to choke his ass out. _That ignorant Prick! _Bella wasn't like most girls I'd encountered; she was so different, yet so hard to read. So she'd seen me with Victoria, but how was I to explain to her that she was someone I'd been with back in high school? Either way it didn't matter anymore, she already despised of me.

I'd felt bad about the way I went off on her after she saw me outside with Victoria, but I felt violated, like I had no privacy….then again I didn't really have anything to hide from anyone, just skeletons from the past back to haunt me to death.

Hell, my past wasn't that great, but college was about second chances so I was going to try to right a lot of my wrongs. I knew it would be impossibly hard since most of the students from port angeles and forks came to Langley, but I could at least try. I grabbed my keys and cell and headed out the door. I needed a drink. I headed out to my infamous silver Volvo and decided to drive to frank's bar in town. At that moment I needed something strong and fast.

…

BPOV

I drove into town and decided to stop at the nearest diner for a banana split. _Um… comfort food…..My Favorite. _ Esther's diner sat on the corner and I pulled in and hoped out of my GMC Sierra and headed in. For a Wednesday night it was fairly busy. The hostess greeted me as I entered the restaurant. She smiled and escorted me to a booth in the corner and handed me the menu.

"How can I help you today ma'am?"

"Could I have a banana split with pineapples and strawberries, no nuts or chocolate please"

She gave me her kind smile and took the menu from me. I looked around and noticed that there were a lot of couples in the diner, and suddenly my mind wandered aimlessly to my thoughts of Edward Cullen and all his indescribable beauty. _Ugh Bella….Seriously, This has got to stop! _

The waitress came back with my banana split and I happily accepted the delicious dessert that was placed in front of me. As I dug into the ice cream I realized that I hadn't called my parents since Charlie had dropped me off a week ago. I couldn't believe how time had flown by without me noticing.

I grabbed my cell and called home. It rung for five minutes and I assumed that no one was home. As I was about to hang up I heard my parents fussing in the back ground as Renee answered.

"Hello, Swan Residence"

I sighed into the phone before I answered her. "Hi mom, how is everything"

It took her a few minutes to respond as I was sure she was frustrated. "Hi honey, everything is just fine here. How's school?"

"It's fine mom. How's dad doing?"

She hesitated before she answered. I knew that the problems at home were gradually getting worse.

"Charlie is still being Charlie, if you know what im saying" she attempted to chuckle to lighten the mood.

I knew my dad's drinking had possibly picked up since I'd left and I knew my mom hated it. It seemed to be that I was the only one who could deal with my dad when he was under the influence. Since my dad was injured on the job, he'd been downing massive amounts of alcohol. It was sad to watch and he would always say that he was fine, but of course I knew differently.

"Well mom, I know exactly what you are saying, unfortunately. Um, well I have to go but I will call you guys later. Tell Charlie I love him

"Alright honey, have a good time and be safe"

"Sure mom, bye"

"Bye sweetheart"

I hung up the phone and finished my ice cream. The waitress came and took my bowl and handed me the check. I dug in my pocket and retrieved my debit card to pay for my dessert and head back to campus to salvage the rest of my night.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

EPOV

After eleven Shots of tequila I still wasn't feeling any better. Why in the hell was I allowing Bella to have this fucked up hold on me? _ What kinda shit is this? Edward, dude…get a fucking grip! _ I sat at the bar silently debating if I was going to order another shot of tequila but it was quite obvious that tequila wasn't fucking helping. Frank came over and patted me on the back and handed me another shot of something.

"just looked like you had a long day son. I figured this shot of whiskey could do you some good!"

I grabbed the small glass and turned it up to my mouth. _DAMN… that shit was strong._ I had a few more shots of whiskey and decided it was time to head back to campus. I left frank $40 on the bar and headed back to my car. I jumped in and immediately turned on the radio as I sped off into the night blasting "closer" by Kings Of Leon. My speed was increasing as I rushed to get back to that hole of nothingness.

My vision was blurred and my senses at that point were non-existent. Ok so I'd had a bit too much to drink, but it was entirely too late to turn back time. As I rounded the curve ahead at full speed I was suddenly broken out of my alcohol induced trance by the crackling of metal and the pressure I felt from hitting my head on the steering wheel. Before I could realize what was happening everything went black

….

BPOV

After I left the diner I headed back to campus feeling better about life….well somewhat. As I raced towards campus a million different things ran through my mind. I figured that I should be a little nicer to Edward, considering he hadn't done anything to me….well at least anything that particularly mattered much. As I drove pass frank's bar I began to pick up speed knowing that I was closer to campus, and kinda in a hurry to apologize for my actions before it was too late.

Just as I drove around the bend I saw a mass of bright lights racing towards my car from behind at a frightening speed. My instincts told me to speed up to avoid an accident but like an idiot I decided to try and move out of the way of the reckless driver behind me. As I maneuvered off to the side of the road I was hit from the side by the car behind me. I hit my head on the steering wheel and felt the blood begin to trickle down my forehead. I shook off the pain without any problems

I looked to my left and couldn't see if the offensive driver was hurt or not. I reached for my cell and called 911 just in case the other driver was hurt. I jumped out of the passenger side of my truck and ran to the car. Upon coming to the window I realized that the reckless driver that hit me was Edward and he'd been knocked unconscious on impact. I was immediately panicking because I wasn't sure if he would be ok or not. My first reaction was to jump in the car and pull him out, but I remembered in my fire rescue

class that pulling a person from their car after an accident was dangerous and could cause permanent bodily harm. _Jesus Christ! Please let Edward be ok! _

I burst the window out of his passenger's side window and called to him hoping that he could hear me through his present unconscious state.

"Edward! Edward, if you hear me move, groan any damn thing to let me know that you are alive"

I waited for any kind of response from him and I got nothing. I knew I couldn't just let him lay in his car in that state. It wasn't safe for him and at that moment I realized what I had to. _Fuck that rescue class…I have to save his life by any means necessary. _His life was in my hands and I wasn't about to wait for the paramedics to show up. I slowly pulled him out of his Volvo, careful not to hurt him anymore.

So what that Edward was twice my size amidst his slender body build? It was hard but I managed to carry him to my truck without any mishaps and in an instant we were headed to the closest hospital I knew in Port Angeles.

…

JPOV

It had been a long two weeks of school and I was already getting irritated, so Emmett and I decided that we needed to relieve some stress. What better way to relieve stress than over some beer and greasy ass cheese pizza.

I knew Alice and Rosalie weren't going to like our choice so we offered to take them somewhere else. They declined, stating that they had "girlie" things to do, and we were happy that we didn't have to change our plans any. The pizza and beer was the best we'd had in a while and we were happy to enjoy it until I received a text from Alice saying "911, PLEASE CALL ASAP!"

What in god's name had happened in the last two hours. I immediately showed Emmett and he looked at the message and displayed that he had the very same one from Rosalie.

"Dude, what's up with that?" Emmett asked as he laid his half of the bill money in the table. Honestly i didn't know what to tell Emmett, so I simply shrugged my shoulders and dialed Alice's cell to find out. She picked up on the second ring. Before I could say anything she was already talking a mile a minute.

"Jasper, Something terrible has happened! Where are you and Emmett? Are you close to the hospital in Port Angeles? If not how soon can you get there?" _Jesus Christ woman slow down please!_

"Whoa Alice What's going on? Who's in the Hospital? And yea me and Em are in Port Angeles"

"It's Edward, Him and Bella were in an accident! She just called me and said that she driven him to the hospital. She doesn't know what's going on." Alice explained sounding anxious. She seemed scared.

"Alright Alice, me and Em are on the way. We'll meet you there in 20 minutes"

I heard her whimper as the call was ended. Emmett looked at me waiting Anxiously for details.

"Em, Edward and Bella were in a car accident and are Port Angeles Memorial. We have to get there quick, no one knows whats going on"

Emmett looked horrified and I could tell that he was worried about his little brother and about bella. I pulled my wallet out and left $20 on the table as we ran out of the pizza parlor to head to the hospital, where I hoped that everything was ok.


End file.
